The present disclosure generally relates to a clock signal generator and, more particularly, to an adaptive clock signal generator with noise immunity capability.
In many communication devices or consumer electronic products, a circuit chip usually utilizes a clock slicer to convert an analog signal outputted from a crystal oscillator into a full swing square signal and utilizes the square signal as a clock signal so that circuit modules inside the circuit chip operate according to the clock signal. However, the traditional clock slicer is easily interfered by the noise in a voltage source, thereby deviating the duty cycle of the resulting square signal from an ideal value.
Traditionally, a differential circuit structure is typically utilized to reduce the interference on the clock signal caused by the noise. However, the differential circuit structure requires considerable power consumption and thus not suitable for many circuitry applications.